canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2015/Zoey VS Canku
1 der Festung des Mao You Clans Endlich habe ich es geschafft, ich bin der Sieger von diesem Turnier Aber jetzt battle ich den King of Rap – dich, doch deine Karriere endet hier Zoey wird die Next Gen-Rapperin sein Deine 2 Meter sagen nichts aus, ich schlage dich noch kurz und klein Shù hatte dich geschlagen, und ich trete ihre Nachfolge an Vielleicht trafst du nie einen guten Rapper, doch jetzt wirst du sehen, dass ich mehr kann Warum bin ich eigentlich an diesem für dich gottverdammten Ort? Meine Antwort, deine verf*ckte Geschichte startet dort Als Kleinkind warst du eine Sklavin, musstest Schuhe putzen, aufräumen und so weiter Fragtest, ob du Ninjutsu lernen kannst, aber du hast gescheitert Deine Mutter schlug ihre H*rentochter an die Wand Diese Geschichte ist nach der Sonic Origins-Geschichte weltbekannt TR lehrte dir Ninjutsu, und du hast die B*tch gerettet Aber der Raiju gibt dir keinen Dank, wenn CS könnte, hätte sie dich längst an die Wand gekettet Als deine Mutter es merkte und dich bestrafen wollte brachst du deinem Vater das Genick Und deiner Mutter auch, doch sie überlebte durch einen Trick Merkst du nicht, dass sie viel schlauer und gewandter ist als du? Hätte RT kein Mitleid, würde dir die B*tch immer noch die Fresse polieren, ja, Shù Du wurdest zur Rapperin, und dann auch noch reich Und als dich die Leute sahen, wurden sie alle bleich Zu dir passt der Spruch am besten: Geld macht nicht glücklich Denn die mutigen gingen an dir vorbei, zeigten Mittelfinger und sagten: F*ck dich Deine CtC Comperation, was ist das für eine Firma, das fragte ich mich oft Ein Puff oder eine Kneipe, oder ein Ort wo du dich ständig mit deinen Feinden zoffst Multitriliiadärin, nach diesem Battle klau ich dir deine Kohle Und vergebe sie den Armen, zu ihrem Wohle Leopardin, du scheinst viele Freunde zu haben, alle schleimen auch nur bei dir Aber merk’s dir, du bist nicht mehr wert als ein nutzloses Zirkustier 2m und der längste Artikel im Wiki sagen nichts aus, aber ich schmeiße dich raus! Hook einem Thron Du bist groß, aber nicht mehr größer als ich Denn unter meinen Punchlines vergraben wirkst du nur noch kleinlich Deine Fans werden nach dieser Runde dir den Stinkefinger zeigen und schreien: F*ck dich! Denn in Wirklichkeit bist du nur eine arme Leopardin Und diese Herausforderung, die nimmst du ganz naiv hin Zhiwu, weißt du nicht, das es tödlich für dich endet, du B*tch? Spielst dich großmäulig und arrogant als Rapperin auf, doch in Wirklichkeit bist du eine kleine Snitch Dich selbst hast du zur großen Rapperin gekürt Aber jetzt zeig ich dem Hündchen seinen Platz, denn so wird Rap geführt! Du veranstaltest ein Turnier, aber genau deswegen bist du eine Verliererin Weil du zu lame bist um jemanden zu battlen, Loserin! Nur Armin hast du eins auf die Schnauze gegeben, das konnte Mira auch Schei* Quantität, ich sterbe wegen dieser Niederlage, während ich noch eine Zigarre rauch! Meine Hook wird hier langsam zu lang, ey! Und deine Punches brauchst du nicht zu wiederholen, okay? Denn nun schrei ich für alle: ALLES WIEDERHOLT SICH (bei Canku) stoppt Das ergab keinen Sinn, aber hey, juckt mich nicht. geht weiter 2 einem Plakat wo Canku drauf ist Viele Freunde hast du, B*tch Interstellar war eine gefailte Rapperin, eine Reisende ohne Sinn und eine Snitch Gut dass du sie zurückgelassen hast Ich hatte schon Sorge das ihr Freunde bleibt, das kümmerte mich sogar fast Latia ist ein Drache, aber wirklich nur ein zum Lachen Das ist doch Teil der Schwäche in DK, diese Ehrfurcht vor den Drachen Laura-Marie ist ein lächerliches Ding das ihr Leben in Nachtclubs verbringt Und du willst sie bestimmt verg*waltigen, damit ihre Seele vor Schaden hinkt Ihr wart Feinde aufgrund deines dämonischen zerstörerischen Wesens Aber ihr seid Freunde, das ist leider nicht Präteritum sondern Präsens Katrin das depressive Fellknäuel will nun nicht mehr loslassen Sie ist fast wie deine Sklavin, tut alles und dafür wirst du sie hassen Latos ist noch ein Drache, ich werde wohl nicht mehr weiteres sagen Nur wegen dieser Pest werde ich dich verklagen Cry ist eine Anime-Schl*mpe, willst du dem Opfer folgen? Sie ist doch wie Gollum von J.R.R Tolkien Aber bessere Freunde hast du dir auch nicht verdient, B*stardin Selbst wenn du sehr beliebt bist, bist du nur eine arme, nutzlose Leopardin Vicky ist eine blaugrünhaarige Wölfin, die den Deadmans – besser gesagt Freaks – angehört So eine als Freundin haben zu können, davon habe ich nie im Leben gehört Lena, sie ist ein Lemur und deine in Klammern Schwester? Ich kapier es einfach nicht Ich bin ja nicht Canku, die mit jeder Schl*mpe spricht Celestin gilt als schönste und stärkste der Drachen, aber ne Heulsuse ist sie doch Canku, das ist doch der größte und stärkste, f*ck dich du *rschloch! Das war jetzt pure Ironie, Celestin ist nichts mehr als eine pinke Hässlichkeit Leslie, diese durchgeknallte Forscherin stirbt doch noch vor Verrücktheit Showdown ist nicht so spektakulär, wie sein Name sagt Der ist doch wirklich nur ein Spinner, der über Feline klagt Als er verreckte müsstest du vor Freude und die Luft springen, B*tch Aber er lebte wieder und jetzt seid ihr sehr gute Freunde, ich verstehe nicht warum, Snitch Kirito hast du ausgelacht, und jetzt seid ihr Freunde, im Ernst? Boah, keine Ahnung wie viel du noch aus deinen Fehlern lernst Floyd ist wohl dein Freund, hm? Du hattest viel mit ihm zu tun, weil du Katrin gemocht hast Aber wenn ich Katrin töte und es auf dich schiebe, wow das passt CS ist eine B*tch, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dir, ehrenloses Ding Lara ist neutral zu dir, wenigstens ein Anhaltspunkt Aber ich habe nicht zu Ende gesprochen, ich setze noch keinen Punkt Universe ist eine größere Rapperin als du Denn mit ihren Punches zerfleischt die dich im Nu Sie war mal im Deadman-Forschungszentrum dabei, aber selbst hast du mehr Leute niedergelegt Denn du hast früher jeden ermordet, der sich regt Espio gleich Shinobi, also direkt ein Feind, das ist ja nicht normal Nicht jeder Ninja ist ein Feind, ich erkläre es dir nochmal Veronica und ihr Negativ, Freunde und Feinde, eigentlich dieselbe Person Das Negativ darf sterben, und die normale wird verschont? Bloosoom ist eine billige Amy-Kopie Und wenn ich sie sehe, erkranke ich glatt an Schizophrenie Action die Gepardin, die ist wohl deine erste Freundin, aber unverdient Wenn du eine Königin wirst, ist sie die erste Sklavin, die dir dient Shù ist deine Mutter, sie starb schon ganze fünf Mal, letztendlich gab ihr Armin das Leben Aber du solltest sie doch töten, sie wird sich noch erheben Und dann will sie dich f*cken, denn du bist ihr verhasstes Kind, wann kapierst du das? Aber schon gut, du musst immer Leute töten, nur aus Spaß Du bist mit einer Psycho befreundet, einem Vampir namens Psycha, und dafür hast du dich noch verwandelt Wenn sie dich entdeckt, ist sie diejenige, die mit nem Kunden auf dem Sklavenmarkt über dich verhandelt Kaldeo, ein Drache, schon WIEDER? Drachen hier, Drachen da, ich singe dann nur noch Hasslieder Wild the Wild, Hedgehog kann man sie nicht nennen Komm, ich kille sie, sie ist doch deine Freundin, dann wirst du jämmerlich flennen Zhanu hatte Mitleid zu dir und du hast eine Weile bei ihr gewohnt Sei froh dass damals SI noch nicht da war, sie hätte dich nicht verschont Ell klebt ohne Ende an dir, keine Ahnung warum sie dir nie XXX angeboten hat Aber bevor sie das tut, schlägst du sie doch platt Luna war eine Feindin, womöglich wegen ihrer Hässlichkeit Aber du hattest sie am Leben gelassen, bestimmt nur wegen deiner Eitelkeit Du wolltest kein schlechtes Image zeigen, aber das tust du immer Wenn du deine echte Persönlichkeit vor der Menge versteckst, wird es eines Tages nur schlimmer Eyden, Fluttershy, Twilight und Rarity, ich begehe bald Selbstmord! Nur Drachen? Boah ey, wenn sie alle sterben werde ich in die Luft springen und lachen Armin dieses arrogante Miststück hatte dich geärgert und dann noch Sch*ss Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mich nicht gleich verpiss Senji ist dein Freund, hattest du Xiao einfach fallengelassen? Oder hatte Senji mehr Kohle zum Verprassen? Jordan ist ein Vergew*ltiger, aber ich hoffe du bist sein nächstes Opfer, B*tch Er liebt doch solche als Opfer wie du, Snitch Tiffany, again eine blutsaugende Schl*mpe, ich raste gleich! Vielleicht mag sie dich ja nur wegen einem Grund – du bist reich Noel ist ein Projekt, Projekte als Freunde zu haben ist wirklich nicht klug Ach egal, eines Tages wendet sie sich gegen dich und wirft dich vor einen Zug! Sàng ist eine kleinwüchsige Leopardin und direkt hast du sie gemocht, erinnere dich Wer hatte alle Leoparden in ihrem Clan ausgerottet und zu jeder Leiche gesagt: F*ck dich! Ich zähle den Rest jetzt extra nicht auf, meine Verse ist eh zu lang Aber genossen habe ich die Punchlines und deren Klang! Hook einem Thron Du bist groß, aber nicht mehr größer als ich Denn unter meinen Punchlines vergraben wirkst du nur noch kleinlich Deine Fans werden nach dieser Runde dir den Stinkefinger zeigen und schreien: F*ck dich! Denn in Wirklichkeit bist du nur eine arme Leopardin Und diese Herausforderung, die nimmst du ganz naiv hin Zhiwu, weißt du nicht, das es tödlich für dich endet, du B*tch? Spielst dich großmäulig und arrogant als Rapperin auf, doch in Wirklichkeit bist du eine kleine Snitch Dich selbst hast du zur großen Rapperin gekürt Aber jetzt zeig ich dem Hündchen seinen Platz, denn so wird Rap geführt! Du veranstaltest ein Turnier, aber genau deswegen bist du eine Verliererin Weil du zu lame bist um jemanden zu battlen, Loserin! Nur Armin hast du eins auf die Schnauze gegeben, das konnte Mira auch Schei* Quantität, ich sterbe wegen dieser Niederlage, während ich noch eine Zigarre rauch! Meine Hook wird hier langsam zu lang, ey! Und deine Punches brauchst du nicht zu wiederholen, okay? Denn nun schrei ich für alle: ALLES WIEDERHOLT SICH (bei Canku) stoppt Das ergab keinen Sinn, aber hey, juckt mich nicht. geht weiter 3 einem Bücherladen Deine Story war mir zu lang, aber ich fasse dann mal kurz Nochmal: Du warst Sklavin und wurdest misshandelt, aber das interessiert mich keinen Furz Du wolltest Sonic zerstören, aber da war es ja ne Lachnummer Als er erwachte, wählte er direkt die Nummer gegen Kummer Und sie schleimten sich beim Raiju ein, während du deinen Ninjas gedroht hast Als ich das erfuhr, kotzte ich fast Wenn du deine Ninjas killst, was hast du denn davon? Aber keine Sorge, eines Tages wurdest du verhaftet und sie profitierten davon Du wolltest alle killen, nur weil du seelisch abgef*ckt gewesen bist Und das brachte dir doch alle Probleme, Baichi, du warst doch nur angepisst Aber nein, alle Hilfe ablehnen und alle totschlagen, ist doch nach deiner Meinung der beste Weg Und du würdest auch mich erschießen, bevor ich mich auch reg Aber ich muss dich mit meiner Colt zur Strecke bringen, oder es gibt noch mehr Ärger Mal sehen wie du sterben wirst, während ich dich mit dem Wort Baum ärger Sally reingetreten, auf Tails gesprungen, du musst mal abnehmen, 200 Kilo ist etwas zu viel Ich glaube, ich trete dich mal nach Kiel Am Ende f*ckte dich CS und hiermit ist deine Story vorbei, B*tch Meine Hook f*ckt dich jetzt nochmal und zeigt: Du bist eine versch*ssene B*tch! Hook einem Thron Du bist groß, aber nicht mehr größer als ich Denn unter meinen Punchlines vergraben wirkst du nur noch kleinlich Deine Fans werden nach dieser Runde dir den Stinkefinger zeigen und schreien: F*ck dich! Denn in Wirklichkeit bist du nur eine arme Leopardin Und diese Herausforderung, die nimmst du ganz naiv hin Zhiwu, weißt du nicht, das es tödlich für dich endet, du B*tch? Spielst dich großmäulig und arrogant als Rapperin auf, doch in Wirklichkeit bist du eine kleine Snitch Dich selbst hast du zur großen Rapperin gekürt Aber jetzt zeig ich dem Hündchen seinen Platz, denn so wird Rap geführt! Du veranstaltest ein Turnier, aber genau deswegen bist du eine Verliererin Weil du zu lame bist um jemanden zu battlen, Loserin! Nur Armin hast du eins auf die Schnauze gegeben, das konnte Mira auch Schei* Quantität, ich sterbe wegen dieser Niederlage, während ich noch eine Zigarre rauch! Meine Hook wird hier langsam zu lang, ey! Und deine Punches brauchst du nicht zu wiederholen, okay? Denn nun schrei ich für alle: ALLES WIEDERHOLT SICH (bei Canku) stoppt Das ergab keinen Sinn, aber hey, juckt mich nicht. Kategorie:CCB 2015 KING FINALE